


a little less conversation & a little more touch my body

by owo_whatsthis (xLovelyLittleRaindropx), shewarbler



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, Oh btw Lauren wrote ALL THE SEX so do not give me ANY CREDIT, Reed is lowkey a powerbottom oops, Riding, Shane owes Santana a thank you, This was supposed to be for the big bang so, Uniform Kink, dalton big bang 2018, maybe ?, this is super late oops, um i don't think i need any other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLovelyLittleRaindropx/pseuds/owo_whatsthis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewarbler/pseuds/shewarbler
Summary: Shane stumbles upon a Cheerios uniform while helping Reed organize his closet.





	a little less conversation & a little more touch my body

**Author's Note:**

> hey what up this is super late and self indulgent
> 
> shout out to lauren for helping me out & writing all the sex for me

“I know you said you had a lot of clothes but goddamn, Reed, this is insane.” Shane said, flipping through Reed’s closet aimlessly. 

“You volunteered.” Reed reminded him, voice slightly muffled from the big pile of clothing in front of him. 

“And I’m going to keep my word! Because that is what a good boyfriend doe– Hello. What is this?” He said, pulling out an outfit. “Is this a cheerleading uniform? With a  _ skirt _ ?”

“What?” Reed asked, standing up to see over the pile. “Oh. Um, yeah, it is.” He said as his face flushed. “It was just something Kurt’s friend from McKinley gave to me as a joke. You can just put it in my trash pile.” 

“Woah, woah, woah. Not so fast. You’re going to get rid of this without having ever worn it?” 

“You’re not serious, are you?” Reed said, eyes widening slightly. Shane smiled, bringing the uniform over to his boyfriend. 

“I am. How can you know for sure if you want to get rid of it otherwise?” Shane said, tossing his hands up in mock surrender.

Reed blushed and looked down at the uniform before rising up to head to the ensuite bathroom to change. “Alright. But you don’t get a free show.” He said playfully as he closed the door.

A few minutes passed before Shane started to get just a bit concerned. He stepped to the door, knocking slightly. “Hey, are you alright? You don’t have to show me, you know.”

“I’m fine!” Reed gasped out.

“Are you sure?” Shane asked, slightly worried.   
  
“Yeah! I’ll...be out in a minute! The uniform is just...smaller than I remember.”

Shane frowned but decided to leave it be, sitting down on the bed.  After a few more minutes, Reed finally emerged, flushed and smoothing out the skirt.

“I look stupid.” Reed said, sitting across from Shane.

“No you don’t! You look cute. Sexy, even.”

“Don’t tell me you’re into this.”

“Well, I’m not  _ not _ into it.”

“Shane!” Reed exclaimed blushing just a bit. “You’re crazy.”

“I know. C’mere.”

Reed rolled his eyes slightly, smiling as shifted close enough for Shane to reach out and pull him onto his lap. “This feels a bit,” Reed said, straddling Shane and wrapping his arms around his neck. “self-gratuitous.”

“For you or for me?”

“Mm. Haven’t figured out quite yet.” He said softly, lips brushing against Shane’s.

The kiss was light at first, slow and lingering. Shane liked taking things slow, no matter how many times they had had sex before. He would always see Reed as fragile, not in a demeaning way, and was always in a conscious state of letting Reed control the pace.

“You know, we don’t have to do anything.” Shane said, slightly breathless as they pulled apart. “I mean, if you don’t feel like havi-”

Reed shushed Shane quickly. “If I didn’t want this, Shane, I wouldn’t have started it.” He murmured before pulling Shane towards him for a deep, heated kiss.  

Shane whined slightly when Reed pulled away but was quickly satiated when the older boy began to trail kisses along his neck. Reed stopped below his jaw, biting and sucking on the skin, determined to mark Shane as his.

Reed let his hips grind against Shane harder, hearing his breath escape as he did. "I love that I could get you to do anything I asked you to right now." He whispered before continuing to mouth at Shane’s neck.

“Well, you aren’t wrong.” Shane responded shakily.

Shane could feel Reed's smirk against his skin and his hot breath as he whispered, "Take your shirt off. Pants too, quickly, or I might just leave you like this."    
  
Reed shifted up and away from Shane, who quickly lifted his shirt up and over his head. His hands fumbled with his belt and he shucked his pants down his legs, moving around Reed's thighs. Reed smiled down at his boyfriend, looping his arms around his neck once more and pressing their bodies close again. "That's a good boy, so good for me." Reed murmured, grinding and pressing soft kisses to the base of Shane's neck in between words.    
  
Shane pawed at the hem of the Cheerio top, lifting the end up and dipping his fingers underneath. "Why am I the only one getting undressed?"    
  
Reed's hands clasped over his boyfriend's "The uniform is staying on, baby."   
  
"B-but I thought-" Shane sputtered.   
  
Reed pressed a dirty kiss to his lips to silence him, "The spandex is stretchy...or do I need to demonstrate for you?"

Shane blinked in slight astonishment before nodding. “Maybe...I do need a demonstration.”

“Then touch me.” Reed whispered, almost daring Shane. Shane nodded quickly, hands moving down to ruck the skirt up slightly, nearly choking when he felt the fabric of small spanx. “Something wrong?” Reed asked teasingly.

Shane whimpered, head falling forward to rest on Reed’s shoulder. “God, you’re gonna kill me.” 

“Don’t die on me yet.” Reed said, giggling softly. “I still have some surprises up my sleeve after all.” He said, leading Shane’s hand further and allowing it to slip under the flexible fabric.

Shane moaned happily and turned his head to mouth openly at Reed’s neck, giving his ass a firm squeeze once both hands were flat against the smooth skin. The tightness of the fabric, the way it moved against his flexing fingers made Shane shiver slightly, wondering how it must feel for Reed - to have the material cling to his every inch, growing steadily tighter the harder he got. Reed was a panting mess above him, stretching his neck in ways he was sure it was not supposed to go in an attempt to give Shane more skin to ravish. Their hips rocked together in messy, yet perfectly timed thrusts, every one knocking a moan out of Reed.

Readjusting his hands for a better grip, Shane halted his movements in surprise. The only parts of him continuing to move were his fingers as they trailed down the middle of Reed’s ass, and his brain as realization slowly dawned on him. Reed’s ass cheeks were slick with lube and tensed every time Shane moved his fingertips toward his entrance. Reed fidgeted with uncertainty as Shane lifted his head just enough to whisper into Reed's ear.

“Baby...you didn’t happen to get yourself all prepped for me, did you? Because it certainly feels that way…” Shane trailed off, teasingly circling Reed’s relaxed hole, occasionally dipping a finger the smallest inch inside. “But you know how much I love to do it for you.”

“Th-thought I’d save us some time, baby. Less p-prepping, more fucking, right?” Reed said, trying to come off as confident and steady as before, but the faltering of his voice suggested otherwise.

“What makes you think we’re gonna fuck?” Shane asked, “I might just wanna appreciate your ass all night long, considering all the effort you went to…” Shane was too lost in the sensation of Reed’s prepped skin to pay attention to what he was saying, his thoughts preoccupied by the fact that he could immediately slide two fingers into Reed with absolutely no resistance.

They both moaned loudly for a moment, revelling in the opportunity to have so much so early on. Reed tangled a hand in Shane’s curls and pulled his head back harshly to meet his lips in a kiss that was mostly tongue, every thrust giving Reed pleasure in both directions - causing their cocks to crash together one way, and Shane’s fingers twisting inside him the other way. Just as Reed could have given over to his instincts and let the orgasm be thrust out of him, the spanx snapped against his skin, sending an equally snappy reminder through his brain about his initial intentions.

Reed pulled away from the kiss and sat back a little, just enough to give Shane a good view of the uniform. He cocked his head to the side and schooled his features to give Shane his best innocent expression: wide eyes and pouty lips a must.

“Are you telling me you don’t want to fuck me in this outfit, darling? Even if  _ I  _ want to be fucked in it?”

Shane swore he felt part of his brain short circuit and die off at Reed's words, letting out a pathetic little whimper as he took in his boyfriend’s disheveled appearance and the purpling bruises already appearing. He flicked his tongue across his lips, mouth suddenly very dry, and swallowed around the lump in his throat. Reed continued to stare down at him, expression an enticing cocktail of innocence, amusement and something darker that Shane couldn't wait to get drunk on.

“Please…” Shane tried, voice coming out huskier than expected, “Please let me fuck you in that outfit, baby.”

A slow smirk spread to Reed's face, and pressed forward until Shane was trapped between the mattress and his body, head bracketed by Reed's long arms. “The pleasure would be all mine…”

He kissed Shane deep and slow, lips moving lazy but still defined. In two separate yet smooth motions, Reed slid Shane's arms up toward the headboard and linked their hands together, gripping them tightly to keep his balance as he began following the line of Shane's jaw with his mouth. Reed moved from the left side to the right, stopping only once to suck hard on his pulse point. He moaned a little when he could feel Shane's frantic heartbeat against his lips. Leaning in close to his ear, Reed whispered his request to Shane.

“Let me ride you, Shane. I want you to watch this uniform move with my body. I did say it was stretchy, after all. Can I do that?”

The groan that left Shane’s mouth came from deep inside his chest and made his entire body vibrate. It was low and needy and slightly broken, but conveyed everything he felt. Even if his groan didn’t convey it his dark eyes, slack jaw and aching cock pressed to Reed’s thigh certainly would.

“Fuck, Reed, right now you can do anything you want to me. Anything. I’m yours,  _ fuck _ , I’m yours just  _ please _ touch me. Please.” Shane couldn’t even be ashamed of his pleading. Reed had him unbearably turned on and he needed some sort of release.

It all happened pretty quickly after that.

Reed let go of Shane’s hands and began to maneuver himself into a better position; rising on his knees and slipping his hands under the hem of the skirt to slide his spanx to the side, pleased that the lube he had applied earlier was still doing its job. He gestured to the underwear Shane was still wearing, although by this point it was barely hiding anything.

“Take them off for me, baby.”

Shane wiggled his underwear down his hips as Reed lifted himself up to try help. It was an awkward moment that should have killed the mood, but after some giggling and determination, Shane was finally naked. And  _ god, _ if that wasn’t a sight. Reed shamelessly let his eyes linger over every part of Shane’s body as he dipped two fingers between his ass and gathered a little lube just as Shane finished rolling a condom on. He found great pleasure in the way Shane’s head thumped against the bed when he wrapped a hand around Shane’s cock and worked the lube around it, paying extra attention to the tip just the way Shane liked.

“Are you ready?” Reed asked, body tingling in anticipation.

“Baby, I was born ready.” Shane replied with a cocky smirk.

Determined to knock the smirk off his face Reed wasted no time in lining himself up with Shane’s cock, making sure the spanx were sufficiently to the side and wouldn’t cause Shane any discomfort, and lowered himself right down in one smooth motion. Shane, who wasn’t expecting his boyfriend to literally go all in right away, cursed loudly and grabbed onto the headboard - unsure if he was allowed to touch Reed quite yet.

Both boys stared at each other intently, both already panting heavily and longing for more. Reed started to roll his hips slowly, trying to find a rhythm he liked, and let his eyes flutter closed and head drop backwards. It wasn’t a completely new position, but still uncharted enough that Reed was still overwhelmed by the sensation; Shane’s cock could reach all sorts of different angles this way, and all Reed wanted to do was explore them until he couldn’t handle it.

“Are we…” Shane tried to speak around their moans, stopped to lick his lips before continuing, “Are we using any rules, baby? Because I-  _ fuck _ \- I really don’t think my brain could cope with that.”

Reed shook his head from side to side vigorously, too overwhelmed to even look at Shane, “No. God no. I want your hands on me. I want everything. I want you. I-  _ Shane _ .” he moaned wantonly, grinding his hips harder. Shane cursed in relief and let his hands fly to Reed’s hips, immediately gripping with more force than necessary, but Reed held them there.

Once they achieved a rhythm, Reed’s pace promptly quickened, as did their breaths and moans. Shane’s eyes were glued to the red and white Cheerios uniform and the way it moved. The top was cut low enough to expose his collar bones and gave plenty access to his neck; the hem giving Shane glimpses of Reed’s smooth stomach every time he stretched backwards; the pleated skirt alone was enough to give Shane an aneurysm, but the way it hugged Reed’s small waist and lay against his thighs was a sharp contrast to the way his thigh muscles tightened with each movement.

The hungry look in Shane’s eyes encouraged Reed to be a little more adventurous. He began to lift himself a little higher, allowing more of Shane’s cock to slide in and out, and dropped down a little harder every time. On the third drop down, Reed screamed in ecstasy and almost keeled over as Shane met him halfway, hitting his prostate with such force that it sent pleasure coursing through every nerve in his body. He clenched hard around Shane, who joined him in his screaming with a moan that reverberated so much he could feel it at Reed’s hips.

“Shane...so good...don’t stop…” Reed managed to pant out. He used his legs to lift his entire body up until just the tip of Shane’s cock remained inside, and promptly slammed himself back down over and over again. Both their orgasms were approaching at a frightening speed, and Reed was quickly losing control. His thighs were shaking and a sheen of sweat was spreading across his skin.

Shane never wanted it to end. Every fibre of his being was filled with pleasure. However he couldn’t help but be painfully aware of Reed’s ridiculously tight spanx gradually migrating back to their natural position and threatening to cut Shane off from his pleasure. Rather than interrupt their perfectly timed thrusts, Shane slid his arms around to Reed’s ass and, with a couple desperate tugs, tore the spanx in two.

“Shane!” Reed attempted to scold him, but Shane was too lost in the feeling of Reed’s warmth to care.

“It was either that or I stop fucking you baby, and I think we both know that’s not an option right no- _ oh my god. _ ” Shane groaned out as the spanx slid away, giving him more of Reed’s ass to grip and use to guide Reed as he moved against his cock. “Reed...I’m not gonna...you’re so  _ good _ baby, I can’t…”

“Just fuck me baby, fuck me until you can’t anymore. I’m yours, Shane. I’m y-yours.”

Shane slid a hand up to Reed’s shoulder and wrapped his fingers around it; planted a foot flat on the bed to give himself a little more leverage, and pulled Reed roughly against him every time he pushed upward. The feeling was overwhelming. Their screams could probably be heard from downstairs. Shane met Reed’s eyes and forced himself to hold it, determined to watch his boyfriend fall over the edge. Reed’s eyes were wild with fire; pupils blown so wide and if Shane wasn’t already naked he certainly would feel that way. His hips began to falter as the seconds to his orgasm ticked down.

“Are you gonna come for me, Reed? I think we could manage that, don’t you?”

Reed nodded shakily and leaned forward to press his hands to Shane’s shoulders. He rocked backwards a few times, bringing his own orgasm closer. They looked deeply into each other’s eyes as Shane felt the familiar coil snap in his stomach. Unable to effectively communicate his release, Shane grabbed onto a fistful of Reed’s hair and tugged  _ hard _ as he came inside Reed, screaming Reed’s name loudly and struggling to keep his eyes open as the full force of his orgasm hit him like a train. Thankfully, Reed’s orgasm hit him the second Shane pulled his head back by the hair, and his own hand flew to Shane’s cheek to hold him steady.

“Shane, Shane,  _ ShaneShaneShane _ …” was all Reed could manage as he came in spurts all over Shane’s stomach and chest without even being touched. Still holding eye contact and breathing heavily, Reed shook as he struggled to hold himself upright, his entire body yearning to give in to the waves of everlasting pleasure.

Shane gingerly lifted Reed up by the hips, both boys wincing slightly with over sensitivity, and lowered him onto the bed. Reed immediately turned to jelly, melting into the mattress and barely managing to turn his head to look at Shane, who was smiling softly at him with heavy eyelids.

Shane uselessly waved an arm at the rumpled Cheerios uniform somewhat destroyed where it clung to Reed’s skin with sweat. “I think...think you should keep the uniform.”

Reed giggled and used the skirt to cover what little modesty he had left. “I think you might have to buy me some new spanx then.”

A lazy grin spread to Shane’s face, and he reached for Reed’s hand to bring it to his lips, carefully kissing every knuckle. He cradled Reed’s hand to his face for a moment while they both let their breathing return to normal.

“I love you, Reed. So much.” Silence. “Reed?”

When Reed didn’t respond, Shane turned to ask if he was okay, but what he saw made his heart flutter. Reed was fast asleep, golden curls sticking to his still sweaty forehead, and lips still red from kisses. Shane smiled and chuckled to himself a little, reaching over to the cabinet to grab a handful of tissues and clean himself up before grabbing a blanket and snuggling closer to his boyfriend.

“I still love you, even if you fall asleep post-sex without saying it back.” Shane said as he tucked the blanket around Reed, and leaned in to give him a soft kiss. Reed hummed lightly and burrowed further under the blanket, and Shane took that as his invitation to join him.

Shane and Reed may have a fiery, debauched sex life; but they would always have time for snuggles. The sex almost wasn’t worth it without the snuggles afterward. Almost.


End file.
